Various assays, such as immunoassay uses reagents to determine a presence of particular molecules or molecule clusters, including, e.g., biomolecules such as protein. In applications, antibodies have been used as reagents to detect molecular interactions with specific antigens. Some assays, such as Enzyme-Linked ImmunoSorbent Assay (ELISA) are easy to implement but are limited to quantitative analysis.